Reese's Cups
by breakaway01
Summary: Oneshot about Riley...and a bag of his fave candy! R&R!


**A/N: Okay. This is 1 of the most brilliant ideas I've came up w/, even though, yes, it's silly. I came up w/ it actually by thinking, which most ideas just come from just random thoughts. Amazing, isn't it?? Long story on how it actually came 2 b, but it came 2 me, and that's what matters. Anyways, let me shut my mouth now and let u read this before u leave. **

THUD! Abigail Gates glued her hands onto her hops. "How heavy can grocery bags possibly be?" she questioned herself, breathing heavily. "Well, at least I don't have to make that cake for another hour." She caught her breath for about a minute and descended up the staircase where random jobs waited for her.

Riley Poole, in the mean time, layed on one of Ben and Abigail's recliners in peace and appearing to be half dead when his stomach growled abruptly, needing some sort of nutrition to make it happy again.

"Huh?" he said groggily as he got up. "What's that noise?" He turned his head to all sorts of places in the living room when his stomach made its cry again.

"Where's that coming from?" His eyes scanned the room once more, only quicker than the first time. Then, he looked down at his stomach. "Oh. It's just my stomach. Hmmm...I wonder what's in Ben's pantry." Riley slowly dragged his body off the recliner, still a bit dazed from his afternoon nap, and made his way to the kitchen where an enormous pantry waited for him.

"Now, let's see what I can find." He opened two giant doors to discover shelves of endless varieties of just plain food. His hands grabbed box after box, briefly seeing what each item was.

"Peanuts. Crackers. Potato chips. Granola? Nah." Suddenly, his face had a disguisted expression. "Wheat Thins. Since when does Ben eat these? Oh. Must be Abi. Trying to keep her figure. Gross way to do it." Riley immedialy put up the box and kept searching thorugh the several shelves. "Smart Start. Bread. Tomato soup. Don't the happy couple keep something good in here?" Riley sighed and prayed that something decent enough would be waiting on him in the refrigrator.

Unfortunately, no luck. All he could find was half a gallon of skim milk, a few slices of Cheddar cheese, a bit of butter, a new jar of grape jelly, and a bunch of other food he didn't give a care about.

"I guess granola will do." He extended his arm for the milk when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two, fully loaded Food World bags. "Thank God the woman went shopping!" Maybe Riley would find him a scrumptous afternoon snack after all. He slammed the fridge door off its hinges and walked over to the island. "Maybe she bought something that at least has some taste."

He began to destroy the first bag, revealing every product. "Hmmm...pie filling, lettuce, coffee creamer, sugar, and eggs. Not exactly what I was looking for. But, why does she think this stuff is so heavy? Well, duh. She's a girl. They're supposed to be danity like that, Riley." He went on to the second bag, also destructing it.

"Man! Does Abi have ANY sense or..." He abruptly paused at his statement, his eyes stuck on one particular thing. A HUGE bag of mini Reece's Cups.

"Yes! My favorite! The woman can read minds! But boy, can she get mad." Riley thought for a moment and decided Abi wouldn't care if he just had one. So, he carefully opened the bag, making sure none of the candy splattered in a million directions, the thing that ALWAYS happened between a bag of sugary goodness and himself. Then, he ever so slightly put his hand into the bag and grabbed the first piece he touched.

"How long has it been since I've had one of these babies? Three days? Maybe two? Well, doesn't matter anymore!" He pulled himself a chair from the bar to the island, right beside where the Reece's Cups bag laid. When he made himself comfy as possible in a hard chair like the one of his, his hands unwrapped all of the wrappings, and his right hand popped the delicious treat into Riley's mouth.

"Boy is that good!" His eyes landed onto the bag, where a lot of little cups laid uneaten, calling his name. "Well...maybe just one more, but that's it." So, he got another and popped it into his mouth.

Then, another.

And another.

And another.

Then, two more.

Before Riley knew it, he'd consumed the entire bag. Except for one.

"Riley. Resist. Don't eat the candy. Don't eat the candy." But all he could think about was that one, poor, left behind cup still in its bag. "Ohhh...fine! You're too good to be wasted!" Riley's hand dug into the bag one more time and snatched the cup. As he was polishing it off, though, Abigail walked back downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Riley just beside an empty Reece's Cups bag.

"RILEY! What happened to my candy?!?!"

"Uhh...I don't know," he replied, trying to act innocent.

However, Abigail was smarter than that. "Don't give me that! Now, what happened to them?"

"I kinda ummm...ate the whole bag."

Abigail's face suddenly began to express more extreme anger. "WHAT?!!? THE WHOLE BAG?!!?! RILEY!!!"

"Hey! You're the one who left them laying on the island! And the temptation was too much for me!"

"They were in a bag, genius!"

"Well, FYI, Lil' Miss, it was in a really noticable bag!"

"You are so...why am I even fighting with you? Ugh. I'll just use that dark chocolate cake mix. Been meaning to use it anyways."

"Ewww! You're sick!" he commented as he turned back towards the recliner. "Just to let you know, I'm not getting ten feet near it!"

"Good. Don't need you to," she said back, getting the cake mix.

Riley plopped back on the piece of furniture and layed his body across it. "Well, I'm finishing my nap."

"Good. Need to."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just reviewing over the recipe."

"Uhh-huuh." He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep and entered Dreamland with Reece's Cups stuffed in his stomach as the same chocolate, peanut butter goodness danced in his head.

**Interesting oneshot, isn't it?? I thought so!! Please review and have a great day!! Lol!!! (Side note: I'm very random.)**


End file.
